


Tea and stories

by GalacticEmilia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic soulmate., bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticEmilia/pseuds/GalacticEmilia
Summary: Getting the beasts to sleep can sometimes take a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this one shot Newt is Aromantic and you are his platonic soulmate

You sighed as you lifted the tiny Occamy from his hiding space in your favourite rose painted teapot, placing him on the shelf next to you.  
The kettle boiled and you scooped the right amount of tea leaves into the pot, adding the water and shutting the lid.  
Newts soft voice drifted into the kitchen, his tone dipping and softening with each part of the story.  
You lean against the counter, mesmerised by his voice as you smiled, the warmth of his suitcase surrounding you like a warm blanket.  
You were snapped out of your daze when an impatient Pickett poked at your cheek repetitively.

"Alright, alright." A smile drifted onto your lips as you warmed up some milk by the fire before getting out two tea cups.

Placing the teapot, cups and milk onto a tray you made your way into the lounge, ducking under a hanging cloth that was, more or less, a door. 

"Tea's ready."

Newt pauses from his reading, looking up with a smile, his bright eyes sparkling. 

The hippogriff on which he was using as a makeshift couch squawked softly in protest, nudging at the book in Newt's hands. 

"I know he's lovely but tea." You smiled and made your way over, squishing in next to Newt.

Picketts staring had gotten to you so first you poured less then two drops of warm milk into a thimble and handed it to him, "happy now?" 

Newt laughed softly, pouring you both some tea and adding sugar to his and milk to yours. 

"Thank you." You tucked your feet underneath you and took your tea from his hands. 

"Now where was I..." He bites the side of his lip as he reopens the book and continues to read aloud. 

You studied his face as he read, every tiny part of his expression poured into reading.  
You loved the way his hair fell just over his eyes, how his freckles seemed to dance in the candle light and how his lips seemed to always be tilted into a smile. 

He glanced over at you, his eyes catching yours for a second before gliding back over the written words before him. 

You smiled again and rested your head against his shoulder, letting your eyes fall closed.


End file.
